Renagade
by Fated-Whisper
Summary: Natsuki Kuga has a perfect life with her family. But a conflict soon makes itself known, and it sure isn't welcome. ShizuruNatsuki. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Renegade

Happy Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime nor Mai Otome, and none of the weapons involved in this story. AU, I would think?

* * *

Natsuki Kuga surveyed the home she and her family resided in. A two story house, on a mountain where virtually no one lived. The mountain, which Natsuki christened 'Duran's Mount', was beautiful, and gave Natsuki a view of a grand lake that stretched as far as the horizon.

Durable tall trees littered the mountain, and gave Natsuki enough firewood for the grand fireplace that awaited inside the house which was the exact color of the snow that slowly came from the darkening sky.

Clad in a warm black coat, a red and white long sleeved plaid shirt underneath, carpenter jeans and hiking boots, the cobalt haired woman swung the axe down for the final time that night, splitting the wood cleanly. Inhaling the sweet mountain air, Natsuki adjusted the baseball cap that kept her hair down in the slight wind.

Emerald eyes slanted as the cries of wolves were heard, and the cobalt haired beauty smiled wide. Natsuki walked a little away from the house, and gave an answering howl at the edge of the mountain, her heart warming when she heard the wolves howl right back.

"Natsuki." The emerald eyed woman jumped slightly, and whirled around, axe in both hands. A melodic chuckling followed as Natsuki blushed, lowering the axe at the sight of her wife.

Shizuru Kuga stood a few feet from her beloved, shivering slightly as all she had on was a silk purple robe. Natsuki took Shizuru's hand, intertwined their fingers together, and walked up to the house with her loving wife. After placing the axe by the door, the two entered their warm home, Natsuki making sure not to get snow on the beautiful wooden floors.

Hanging up her coat and cap, Natsuki turned and beamed at the enormous Christmas tree she had chopped down earlier in the week. Now it was decked out with all the ornaments, yet something was missing.

"Papa!" Natsuki looked from the tree to the kitchen doorway, seeing a blur of color before the blur hugged her leg. "Shizuki, there you are, my little cub." Natsuki placed a hand on her daughters head, smoothing out the long blue hair that was inherited.

Shizuki looked up into Natsuki's eyes, crimson eyes sparkling happily at the sight of her papa. Shizuru came from the room with a small plate of cookies, and placed them of the table by the tree, folding her hands in front of her and smiling at the sight of her family.

"Papa, I helped mama make cookies!" Shizuki proudly informed and Natsuki nodded enthusiastically, grinning ear to ear. Lifting the small girl into her arms, Natsuki faced the tree, finally noticing what was missing.

Shizuru offered Shizuki the star to put atop the tree, and Natsuki lifted her daughter so she could place the star perfectly. "Good job, Shizuki." Natsuki spoke, eyes dancing with mirth at the sight of her daughter laughing joyously.

* * *

The voice of the cobalt haired woman filtered through a listening device. The log it lay on was covered with snow, the camouflaged soldiers waited for their orders.

A short insane cackle was heard and a head of silver hair was seen peeking from the log, a broad grin on the face of one Nagi Homura. Standing to his full, but very short height, Nagi scanned the soldiers.

"Your orders are to take the child, and kill the rest." The soldiers saluted, and quickly disappeared into the forest as the sky darkened to become night.

Nagi smiled with a fiendish expression. This line of work could be so fun.

* * *

As Natsuki sat by the crackling fireplace, still dressed from chopping wood, she watched her loving wife take Shizuki upstairs to tuck into bed. A subtle vibration from inside her pocket caught her attention, and a porcelain skinned hand reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone.

"Hello?" Natsuki's brows knitted together at the sound of injured breathing, and stood, slightly uneasy. "Nat…suki…argh." The other person on the line was obviously in pain. "Mai!?" Natsuki was surprised, and very alarmed. Mai usually only called if…

"They…they got the information…get…out…" The line went dead and Natsuki pocketed the phone, an angry expression on her face. Creeping towards the front door, Natsuki shouldered it open, stunning the soldiers on the other side long enough to grab the axe she left against the wall.

With a powerful swing, the soldiers were no more, evaporating into the air like ghosts of the past. Natsuki, running on pure adrenaline, forced the axe into a section of the wall near the couch and pulled two desert eagles from the mess, along with ammo clips.

Placing the guns into the band of her pants, Natsuki raced up the stairs only to barely avoid colliding with Shizuru.

"Natsuki, is something wrong?" Shizuru spoke worriedly, Natsuki's face was ghostly white, she was holding an axe and some sweat had developed on the ivory skinned woman.

The sound of shattering glass was heard, and Natsuki raced past Shizuru up the stairs, with the Kyoto woman at her heels. Breaking the door to Shizuki's room, Natsuki aimed her guns at the men standing closest to the empty bed and fired.

Shizuru shrieked, hidden behind Natsuki. Caught off guard, the soldiers were quickly slain, but evaporated into thin air. A bullet caught Natsuki's left arm, but she grit her teeth and ran to the window, seeing nothing but snow with deep prints in it. Natsuki scanned the area, and threw the axe out into the night.

"They got Shizuki." Natsuki growled and turned to face Shizuru, who looked at Natsuki carefully. "What's going on?" Tears had welled up in Shizuru's ruby eyes, and Natsuki cursed herself for being so slow in taking action.

"Shizuru, you have to trust me. Can you do that?" asked Natsuki, as she held her hand out to Shizuru, guns holstered. "I will always trust Natsuki." Shizuru spoke, and took Natsuki's hand.

"Good." Natsuki led the way to their bedroom and suggested Shizuru get dressed in something that could handle the weather.

Natsuki strode to her closet, and kicked in the wall behind the perfectly hung clothes, revealing a cache of various weapons. Grabbing a bag, Natsuki stuffed it full of ammo for the desert eagles, along with a few knives. Reaching into the wall past the weapons, Natsuki felt the handle of a suitcase and yanked it out of the hole, opening it to reveal an enormous amount of money.

Satisfied, Natsuki placed the items on the bed and looked at Shizuru who was now fully dressed. Shizuru looked so confused, who wouldn't be if your daughter was just kidnapped and your wife revealed an artillery?

Natsuki strode to her, and took out her phone once more. Shizuru looked at it, noticing it wasn't like any other phones she had ever seen before. The golden haired woman took the phone in her hands, marveling its sleek obsidian color, and quickly found an insignia on the front of it.

"HiME?" Shizuru breathed, not quite understanding. "HiME is a secret society, and right now our nemesis is Searrs. I am a special agent of HiME, and am the one Searrs wants the most. Or…my genetics are what they want at least."

Shizuru's mouth opened slightly. "Shizuki…" Tears streamed down from rubies, and Natsuki embraced her wife. "We'll get her back, don't worry." Natsuki tried to comfort Shizuru as the Kyoto woman cried.

Natsuki vowed a vendetta upon Searrs, one that would be fulfilled no matter what.


	2. Trust

Renegade

Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

* * *

Natsuki led Shizuru to a secret door behind a bookcase, which the golden haired woman eyed uneasily. "Why haven't I noticed any of this?" Shizuru regarded Natsuki with her wine eyes. Natsuki grinned and answered, "Whenever we went out, the HiME squad would renovate."

Shizuru shook her head and planted her hands on her hips. Natsuki inwardly cringed and knew she would have to explain a whole lot of secret information.

"Shizuru, I know that you're confused, but we have to go!" Natsuki put her foot down, raising her voice to remind Shizuru of the seriousness of this situation.

Sipping from a tea cup, that appeared during Natsuki's ego trip, Shizuru scanned the cobalt haired girl who was rapidly losing her temper.

"Why can we not go through the woods?" Crimson pierced emerald, the tension becoming more noticeable. Natsuki turned to the wall and made violent strangling motions with her hands, before turning back to Shizuru, who had cocked a eyebrow in her direction.

"_Because _those soldiers could be waiting to kill us, now move your ass!" Natsuki bellowed, grabbing Shizuru's arm and taking her into the secret corridor behind the door. Shizuru winced, very much reminded that her daughter was abducted by very dangerous people. But, that _still_ didn't mean her Natsuki had to be a beast to her.

Rubbing the ring on her left hand, Shizuru followed Natsuki down the corridor, the latter finally releasing her arm. "We'll get Shizuki back." Natsuki spoke confidently, kicking the dark wall in front of her down, revealing the harsh snow storm that brewed up.

_'I never doubted.'_ Shizuru thought, admiring her Natsuki's calm exterior, but knowing inside the emerald eyed woman was torn from their daughter's kidnapping.

Fishing a set of keys out of her pocket, Natsuki looked back at her wife, to make sure she hadn't gone on her own. That would have been very messy.

"We'll take a jeep that I hid in the woods, it's a rather long ride to the HiME headquarters." Natsuki informed, and suddenly remembered Mai's broken voice on the phone.

_'I hope she's okay, the rest of them as well. Mai...'_ Shaking her head to rid herself of streaming tears, Natsuki unlocked the jeep which was covered with a pure white sheet, perfectly camouflaged. The couple entered the vehicle, and got ready for the trek.

* * *

Bloodstained walls were unforgiving on evergreen irises. Fear clutched the hearts of the hopefuls, and Natsuki rushed around the facility. Kicking down an oddly clean door, Natsuki let out a breath of relief. Mai was resting on a bloody cot, with the rest of the small squad around her.

"Oh thank Kami, Natsuki! We thought it might be them again." Mai spoke, trying to rise from the cot. "Lay down, idiot! Those guys got you good." Nao ordered, pushing down on the carrot haired girl's shoulders.

Shizuru entered the room, and everyone looked to the newcomer. "Oh right, this is my wife Shizuru." Natsuki explained, taking a seat in a wooden chair next to the cot. "Nice to meet you all, just under horrific circumstances." Shizuru bowed and everyone laughed nervously.

"So, Natski informed you of the HiME's?" Lime eyes narrowed at the Kyoto woman, and Shizuru felt wary. Clenching her hand behind her back, Shizuru just stared back at the red headed young woman. The tension swirled in the air, and Shizuru clenched her hand tighter.

"Welcome." Nao finally said at last, causing Shizuru to take a step back from the weight being lifted from her chest, her hand resting in front of her.

"Mai, are your injuries serious?" Natsuki placed her porcelain hand on the lavender eyed woman's forehead, soothing Mai with the cold. Closing her eyes in the blissful feeling, Mai smiled sweetly, opening her eyes as she shrugged.

"A few bullets can't bring me down. Nor any of us." Mai commented, and Natsuki let out a husky chuckle. Heat flowed into Mai's face, and she shook her head to rid herself of the feeling, clearing her throat and gesturing for Shizuru to sit.

Choosing wisely, Shizuru waited until Natsuki sat back in her chair, then proceeded to sit in her lap, wrapping her arms around the cobalt haired woman.

Natsuki's face flushed and she cleared her throat uneasily.

"We should explain to Mrs. Kuga why our dear friend here is not dead. Why we're all still alive, though we've undoubtedly been shot at." Nao suggested, glaring at a wound on her leg.

Shizuru's eyes widened, and reached for the arm Natsuki was shot in, only to discover a small pink scarred area. Natsuki chuckled at the confused look in those beautiful crimson orbs, and gestured for Nao to explain.

"Well, we have these...powers you could call them. We heal faster than anyone, and some of us can even control the elements." Nao began, scratching the back of her head wondering how she would efficiently explain.

"Elements?" Shizuru asked, fine brows knitting together. Natsuki tapped her chin, thinking. "Oh, remember when we were going to have our wedding, and a horrible winter storm raged in?" Natsuki asked, and Shizuru nodded, as if she could _ever_ forget the day she made Natsuki hers for all eternity. "And remember when it suddenly stopped and it was the most beautiful, sunny day of the year?" Shizuru's eyes widened and she looked into emeralds.

"You can control the snow?" Shizuru was in disbelief, but it _would_ explain the porcelain woman's cool attitude.

The sound of hurried footsteps made Nao stand at the ready, until a girl with golden eyes arrived at the doorway.

"Ah, it's only Mikoto." Nao explained, gesturing for Shizuru to relax, though the woman was too transfixed with the information.

"Mai!" Mikoto attempted to dive, but another woman caught her, long red hair swaying slightly. "Mikoto, Mai is injured, so no jumping." The woman ordered and Mikoto was let down, only to rush to Mai's side.

"Ah, so this is the lovely Shizuru we've heard so much about." Midori flashed a smile, after seeing the hinting in Natsuki's cold eyes, and extended a hand to the crimson eyed goddess. Mikoto, following the flow, spoke next. "She is as beautiful as you said Natsuki!"

Natsuki felt some guilt stir, but emerald met lavender and the cobalt haired girl smiled lovingly.

* * *

I apologize for the wait, and short chapter, but I have had a rather unfortunate mishap. After a brutal fight with a unforgiving couch I had to sleep on, curse it, I have had an intolerable pain in my back. But anyway, I will try to make more chapters, so never fret!


	3. Enduring

Enduring

I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to make another chapter! I have no excuses, but please forgive me! *Eeps*

Disclaimer: Still do not own Mai Hime or anything to do with it.

* * *

A frightened sound escaped the poor girl as she was forced into a small cage, crimson eyes filled with uncertainty and hate.

"The good thing about capturing the little one is, we can take the genes we need from only one host." The smooth voice that scared Shizuki spoke up, and she moved to the back of the cage, away from the peering eyes.

"With you, little Shizuki, we can make a whole army! Doesn't that sound fun?" Golden eyes sneered down at her, before a military boot swiftly kicked the cage. Another frightful sound filled the small room.

Laughing cruelly, the man knelt down to eye level, gold sneering into crimson. "No harm will come to you, unless you disobey. Believe me, you are safer than you think." He sneered once more before standing.

Chuckling, the man walked out of the room and closed the door. Shizuki brushed her midnight hair out of her teary eyes, and clutched a lock of it. "Papa...mama..." She spoke quietly, trying to be strong and hold back the tears making their way down her cheeks.

* * *

Looking at the soldiers before him, the one in charge spoke harshly, glaring down the line.

"Make sure she is fed, and well taken care of. And I swear, if anyone get's any 'funny' ideas with her, I will castrate you myself." The golden eyed man threatened, and the poor slobs that worked beneath him hurriedly agreed, before saluting.

"So, Reito. What exactly do you plan to do with her? I thought we were after Kuga?" A man with blonde hair questioned, leaning back in a chair thoughtlessly.

"Well, Tate..." Drifting off, Reito hit the back of the chair, causing Tate to fall to the floor dramatically.

"I am after Kuga, and she is how we will get her, and you will never question me again!" Reito spoke harshly, looking down at the man as he rubbed his bruised ego. "Jeez, forget I ever asked." Tate mumbled, standing up.

Settling back in the chair, Tate clacked away on the keyboard in front of him. "Activating Searrs mobile tracker, online." Tate breathed, a bit bored.

"Get our double agent on the line, I have some good news for her." Golden eyes smiled at the image on the screen.

* * *

"Shizuru? What are you doing awake?" Natsuki asked, walking into the living room, rubbing an eye sleepily. Shizuru smiled, and showed her love her cell phone.

"I was looking at the picture of Shizuki and you that I took." Shizuru breathed out, tears in her crimson eyes. Natsuki looked at it, and smiled sadly.

Wrapping an arm around her wife, Natsuki spoke confidently. "We'll get her back Shizuru, even if I die, I'll get her back."

* * *

Upon waking, Mai immediately missed the warmth beside her, but headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, remembering they had one new guest.

_'Of course Natsuki's wife must be hungry, these walls are so very thin.'_ Mai thought to herself, chuckling slightly, lavender eyes filled with a strange emotion. Before long, the entire household was up, and waiting restlessly in the kitchen.

Mikoto at first tried to help, but only seemed to slow the progress of breakfast down, so Midori gave her a _very_ important job to do, sit down and stay as still as she could. Endurance training, she called it, and Nao snickered.

Fortunately, Mikoto didn't need to wait long, and soon everyone was at the table eating away.

"With the information Searrs got, they are closer to executing their plan." Midori seemed to think breakfast time was a good time to declare business open.

Natsuki sighed and played with her eggs. "How did they get the information?" She asked, and was rewarded with a lavender glare. "Okay, stupid question, sorry." Nao kicked Natsuki under the table and smiled innocently when fierce emeralds glared her way.

Shizuru kept quiet, thinking the night over. Her daughter, in a cage, waiting for rescue.

_'They could have used something nicer, after all...'_

_

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short!


End file.
